Friends With Extras
by Leveragelover
Summary: Parker still isn't exactly sure what friends with extras means. Set post boiler room job. N/S


**A/N: I don't really even know what this is. Just some random story that popped into my head. Parker probably seems out of character but I can do whatever the hell I want. I don't own Leverage**

_Friends With Extras _

After the drinks at McRorys Parker stayed behind with Hardison and Eliot. She hadn't understood what friends with bennies meant. Now, she wasn't stupid she got that they were sleeping together, but what did friends with extras mean?

"Hardison," Parker whispered.

"Yeah?"

She chickened out and opened her mouth to say something else but Eliot cut in.

"Can you guys believe they were hiding that from us?"

"I can believe it. I didn't even wanna know in the first place."

"I think of it this way, at least they didn't hide it from us that long-"

"How do you know?" Parker abruptly cut him off. "How do you know they hadn't been hiding it for a while?"

"I know things, Parker. I'm just glad they didn't tell us because that would've made things weird," Eliot said, cringing just slightly.

"Imagine how that conversation woulda gone..." Hardison said and they all stared off into space. It was silent for a little bit before they all shivered.

"No way."

"Nope."

"No."

"Well, I'm headin' home. You wanna come with, Parker?"

"Nah, I'm gonna stay here...maybe go on the roof."

"You sure Parker?" Eliot asked with concern and comfort in his voice.

Parker rolled her eyes but smiled. "I'm sure!"

"Don't eat too much chocolate," they both said simultaneously as they walked out the door. She watched as Eliot shoved Hardison and growled something that sounded a lot like 'Dammit Hardison!'

She rolled her eyes again. Once she was sure they were gone she slipped out of the bar. Tonight she wasn't going on the roof but instead getting to the bottom of what friends with extras meant. She went up to Nates apartment, 2A, and pressed her ear to the door. No sound. She went to open it but it was locked.

"Locked?" A little annoyed she got down and pulled out her emergency lock picks. She got the door open and slipped in quietly in a matter of 20 seconds. Still no sound. Her curious mind put her feet silently in motion up to the second floor. When she got to his bedroom door she pressed her ear to it. It took her a few seconds to distinguish the noise in the room as moaning.

_'Well this is just great,' she thought sarcastically, 'they're having sex' _

Then she thought of something. Why not get revenge on them because they didn't tell the team? Should she knock? Should she not? Parker lightly rapped her knuckles on the door. The moaning ceased almost instantly. Then she heard talking and she could sort of make out what they were saying.

'Who's that?' Came Nates voice, which seemed a little more then annoyed.

'Probably one of the three' Came Sophies voice, which sounded like a completely different type of sultry tone then she heard on a con.

'Dammit! I thought I locked the door'

'It's Parker'

'What are we supposed to do?'

'Open it before she does!'

'You do it!'

'Me? What am I supposed to put on?'

"Hello?" Parker said loudly.

'One second,' came Sophie's reply.

'I can't get dressed as fast as you!'

'How am I supposed to get dressed with this?'

'It happens to you all the time so shut up!'

She heard Nate grumble and then a lot of shuffling. A minute later Sophie opened the door looking not at all put together. Parker noticed Nate wasn't in the room.

"What's so damn important Parker?" Sophie demanded, her breathing heavy.

"What's up with you?"

"Oh, you know I was just having fun," Sophie said in a very fake happy tone. Then she said in a snapping, angry tone: "Now what do you want?"

"I just wanted to know what friends with extras meant," Parker mumbled.

Sophie just looked at the girl, an eyebrow raised and her mouth open. "You interrupt me in the middle of..." she paused, "doing stuff to ask me that?"

"I know you were having sex. I'm not stupid. So what does it mean?"

"It means..." She bit her bottom lip and hesitated.

Then Nate came out of the bathroom wearing a pair of shorts. Parker was almost surprised he was in shape. Like really in shape. "It means we have sex, Parker."

"That's it?" There was amazement in her voice.

"We don't do any of that coupley stuff or whatever it's called..."

"So, you're just friends who have sex with each other...?"

"Yep."

"Wow. I'm really stupid!" Parker, was in truth, astounded by her own stupidity.

"Can you go know?"

"When did you get in shape?" Parker asked but Sophie was already pushing her away.

"Go away!"

"But when did that-"

"Go!"

"Okay! God, I'm going," Parker huffed as they pushed her away. The door shut loudly and Parker was left standing at the top of the stairs. They were probably pissed at her but it would be so worth it when she told the guys.

**Back in the bedroom **

Sophie began stripping off her clothes again, the need and desire growing more and more in the pit of her stomach. "I am going to kill her tomorrow!"

"Tell me about it," Nate said as he took off his shorts. He quickly closed the gap between them and kissed her fiercely. Their tongues explored each others mouths. Nates hand began to move farther down her sides but Sophie stopped him once he got to her hips.

"Nu-uh-uh. My turn."

"Your turn? You already had your turn!" Nate protested.

"Your right," she looked at him with fake pity, "but you took care of the rest for me."

He dove for her neck, kissing and biting her skin. Nate sucked the skin on her neck and he felt her nails dig into his shoulder. Suddenly the pressure was released and he felt her trying to push him away.

"Dammit Nate! Don't give me a hickey!"

He brushed his fingers over the reddened skin. "Too late."

"Whatever. Nothing I can do about it now," Sophie sighed. Something flashed across her eyes and Nate started to get a little scared. The next thing he knew he was handcuffed to the bed, Sophie looming above him.

"What the hell? This is my bed! You're the one that's supposed to handcuffed to it!" Nate practically yelled.

She kissed him and Nate kissed her back despite himself. With a wicked grin she started to move down his body. Giving him a hickey on his neck just for payback. She looked up at him and saw him visibly swallow in fear. "This is my bed now."


End file.
